I Hate That I Love You
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: A retired reality tv host, aka most eligible bachelor, had fallen in love with a beautiful woman. They were so in love they adopted four children. However, one day the woman betrayed the man. Devastated he became cold, bitter, and vengeful... A story about love, friendship, and a whole lot of drama!Parings will change!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

**The Mclain Family**

A retired reality tv host, aka most eligible bachelor, had fallen in love with a beautiful woman. They were so in love they adopted four children. However, one day the woman betrayed the man... He turned sour. Devastated he became cold, bitter, and a sadistic madman. He treated his eldest like a criminal, he simply gave money to his princess, ignored the basketcase, and showered his youngest with the most attention...

His children were sent to their first public school. In the middle of their senior year...

**At the High School...**

**Courtney**

"Hey Courtney," the freckled brunette looked up from her tray. A smile graced her caramel lips as the approaching goth girl held up a piece of paper. "Really? This is our prom theme! This!"

"What's wrong with a Fairy Tail theme?" She took a sip of her tea. "Oh don't give that look Miss Dark and Gloomy. Besides, I think you could totally pull off a hot evil Queen!"

The goth rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine... _Uptight Princess_..." she whispered under her breath.

"Um you know I can hear you, right Miss I-dont-fit-into-society."

"Yes I do know Miss I-was-a-CIT..."

"I was! Am! Stop it!" The two girls glared each other down till the goth girl snorted first, then they both broke into giggles. You see they have been best friends since elementary school. All up until their high school years. "Oh, by the way, I need a favor... from you." Gwen raised a brow. "You see we have a couple of new students coming in today..."

"Oh no! Have one of your preppy student council nerds do it. I don't do people, remember! I hate people."

"Come on Gwen. I want to but the rest of them are getting ready for um other... things," she ignored her friend's suspicious look her way. "Anyways Zoey is helping, and I've already convinced Noah too."

"Really? You convinced Noah," Gwen took the apple from Courtney's tray. "Sarcastic Mr Unless-I-feel-like-it Noah?"

"Well I had to bribe him, but," she grabbed the apple back before her friend's blue lips touched the fruit. "That'll just leave me and my best friend that_ never ever _let me down. Ever. Not even in middle school when we went to that one guy's party. You know the one where your skirt got caught, and my top got loose and-"

"Okay, okay! I get it. Ugh, fine. Geez, and why so many new people? And during mid-way through the school year? That's pretty messed up."

"Well, it says here," She picked up her hand device, "That there are three seniors and one junior. Zoey is taking care of her fellow junior, and we'll take care of the others. Oh and I guess they're all siblings."

"Whoa, triplets?"

"Who cares just help whoever you have," she took a bite of her apple. "Then you can get back to doing whatever it is you _aren't_ doing to help advance society."

"Complaint all you want at the end of every day," she leaned towards her. "I get to enjoy myself and do whatever I want." She snatched the brunette's apple taking a bigger bite then leaving it on her tray.

"Ew Gwen! You owe me an apple!"

Gwen flipped her best friend the birde. "Bite me."

As her friend left Courtney stared at the names of the new students. "Hmm... McLain? Why does that sound so familiar..."

"Hey beautiful," two strong arms wrapped around her waist. "What's that intelligent mind of yours thinking?"

"Hmmm?" She had to snap back to reality as she tilted her head back to stare into the emerald eyes of her lover. "Hey Ale-Hunkdro. I'm just checking in new students later on today."

"Anyone I should be worried about _Princesa_," he took a seat next to her and she laid her head against his shoulder. "No, but does the name Mclain ring a bell?"

"Nope doesn't ring a bell, but the only name I have on my mind right now..." his lips whispered in her ear, "is _yours_," he took her lips in his. She moaned. Not loud enough to be heard throughout the cafeteria, but enough to catch a certain someone's attention. The loud sound of metal to metal disrupted it the teens.

"Sorry I didn't get the memo of PDA being a thing at school. Especially ours, Miss I-dont-want-a-school-full-of-horny-teens-running-about," Courtney blushed and Alejandro raised a brow. "Yeah. Nice leadership, President Horn Dog."

"Oh Noah don't be jealous. I'm sure one day someone as... _rare_ as yourself will be able to experience these things with your lover. Whichever gender you choose." Alejandro ignored the other person's stank eye and stood up. "I'll text you later then." He kissed her one more time before taking off.

"Noah, when are you going to warm up to him? You're one of my close friends. He's my boyfriend. Come on! He's good to me! And..." she got a dreamy look in her eye, "He's so-so... "

"Disgustingly Charming yeah I know," Noah took out some papers. "That's why I don't like him. End of discussion, okay. Now let's get back to work. I want to know which rich kid I'm going to be taking care of."

Courtney sighed. "You're right- Wait rich kids? How do you know?"

"Wow. Okay I know you've been busy with prom and your _Prince_ Charming recently, but wow. The Mclains. The most fucked up kids to ever be adopted by a millionaire. And that's saying something."

"No no, I don't want to know about some messed up rich kids," Noah shrugged. "Whatever. Here."

"Are these their class schedules?"

"No. It's their adoption papers."

"Okay Mr Know-it-all," Courtney took the junior's scheduled paper away. "You decide who goes with who. Since you know them better than me."

"Oh honey I hope none of us get to know them. When I say they're fucked up I mean it, but I'll make sure you get one of the _least_ bad ones," Courtney rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just give me the schedule already. No need for _**total **_drama."

"Sure. Don't regret it later then. Here. This one is yours."

"Hmm, Woodshop? Metalshop? How is it the only advanced class is PE?" Courtney raised a brow. "How is this academic loser one of the good ones?"

"Trust me. He's one of the least problematic. Mines a bit better. Gwen is getting fucked but the junior. Well it's a good thing you don't like your cousin."

"Why?" Courtney didn't like her cousin. She was at times jealous at how everything came easy to her while it took Courtney longer to achieve something. It was more jealousy than hate by her standard. "Is the junior the most fucked up one."

"Let's just say with that one you get **way** **more **than what you bargained for."

Courtney decided better not to ask. Then their bell rang. Her next period was close to Gwen's so she dropped off the schedule and went to the principal's office to greet the new teens. She heard the door open and out stepped four of the most bizarre group of siblings.

First off, they looked nothing alike. Not that all siblings do but these were completely different. From her spot next to the principal, she was able to see the different features of each teen. The only thing that resembled was they all had dark hair and fine features. They were all somewhat good looking. _They all look like they're in shape too._

The president wanted to introduce herself first before she began to analyze them. She went to the end. The last to enter looked like the youngest one (she could only assume it was the junior). He had brown eyes and spiky dark brown hair sticking up. "Hi, I'm Courtney, the student council president, welcome I'm sorry I won't be showing you around, but our vice president Zoey will be helping you out." When he smiled he had a gap in his teeth. "That's okay. I'm Mike Mclain." _Cute in a weird adorkable sort of way. _She thought as her eyes drifted to the next person.

"Welcome, and you must be..." She blanked for a second because she honestly wasn't sure. "Sorry I don't really know any of your names. I didn't want to read your files. It felt... invasive." She didn't notice the surprised look on all the sibling's faces. "No sweat, it's Trent. Trent Mclain. Courtney, right?" She nodded. "Cool thanks by the way." She notices he had a nice voice, melodic, in a way. He wore a green shirt that brought out the green in his eyes, with a rocker band styled black hair. _Looks like Noah isn't the only one that takes care of his hair. _She moved on to the next teen.

It was the only girl. She was tall. Model tall. Actually she wouldn't be surprised because she had long, dark, silky hair, and was thin. Thin, but had a nicely shaped body and had dark stormy eyes that gave her demeanor a: DontTalkToMe look. Overall she was really pretty but looked like she had a nasty attitude... _Noted. _"Hi, I'm-"

"Yeah, I know. I heard you the first two times. I'm new, not deaf," she flipped her hair. "I'm Heather. Now can you hurry this along now?"

There was dead silence for a hot minute. "Alrighty then," She moved to the last one. It was her person to show around school. She looked up, only to see amused baby blues staring at her with a mischievous glint in them. "Hey Darling, I'm Ducan," she glanced at his unibrow, then his goatee, and then noted his piercings in various places. That along with his painted green mohawk that literally read: Bad Boy. "So you just gonna stand there gawking at me or you gonna take me out to dinner first?" Courtney took a step back to keep her cool. _Wait till we get outside_, she thought harshly as she tried to ignore his lingering smirk.

"Welcome to Wawanakwa High everyone! I'm unable to chaperone all of you, but don't worry a few of your fellow classmates have volunteered to help out. Mike, like I said, Zoey will be helping you walk around. Trent, Noah will be helping you around campus, and Heather," the spoken girl raised a brow. "Gwen will be helping you. So Ducan..."

"Yeah Darling?" He gave her a flirtatious wink. She inwardly groaned. "Please refer to me as Courtney. I'll be chaperoning you around."

"Whoa slow down. I said dinner first," he swung his arm around her. "But hey who am I to stop you?" He groped her ass. She nearly jumped but kept her cool. _Wait till we're out of the room_, she thought plastering a fake smile in front of the others. "If the rest of you need further questions to be sure to come to find me after school," With his arm still around her she stalked out of the room. "So you want to make out or-"

Once they were out of the room she grabbed hold of his arm and threw him against the lockers. "What the- ophf!" He made a strangled noise as he fell holding his jewels. "R-right in the... kiwis!"

"Listen here Duncan Mclain," she towered over his defeated form. Her olive eyes burning holes through his skull. "If you ever put your hands on me without my permission, I'll make sure you don't have any more arms. Is that understood, Darling."

"D-do you know who I am?" He said while struggling to get up.

"Do you know who I am?" She placed a foot on his chest pushing him to the floor. "I'm your school president. And right now you're going to get up, act like nothing happened, and we'll continue with the rest of our tour. Alright. Then we will part ways and never see each other again. Okay."

"Okay, sheesh dude." He got up still glaring daggers at her while rubbing his arm. "Didn't know girls here had mad gorilla strength."

"Well, I didn't think assholes were still able to talk after getting beat up by a girl."

"You're just lucky we're in school, otherwise..."

"What? Going to hire someone bigger to take me out, tough guy?"

"Let's just get this dumb tour over with."

"Fine."

"Fine." She ended up finishing the tour quicker than she originally planned but didn't mind. _Anything to get me away from this dickless ass. _"There. Any questions?"

"... No."

"Alright, then this is where we part ways. I'd say it was a pleasure but it wasn't."

"Damn, harsh."

"Yup. So unless you need anything, please hesitate to call. It should be our final class right now, but otherwise, I think you can handle the rest yourself. Here's your schedule. Goodbye Mr. Mclain."

"Hey," his arm grasped her harshly. "It's Ducan. Just Ducan." Courtney didn't know why but the way his eyes were darken sent a shiver up her spine.

"Okay then. Goodbye Ducan. I wish you the best," for some reason she held back on roughly grabbing him. Instead, she carefully touched his shoulder. "Please let go Ducan."

He blinked then let go. Watching her leave he said. "See ya, Class Pres."

**Gwen**

_Shit! _Gwen ran through the halls and barely made it to the office. "So sorry I'm late!"

"Gwen!" A pretty redhead approached her with a bright smile on her cherry lips. "Hey, you volunteered too huh?"

"Well more like pressured by your cousin."

"That does sound like her," she let out a giggle. "I can't wait to start! What about you?" Gwen stared at her. "Right. I guess you're not one for socializing."

"Yeah, no kidding."

They both entered. Standing there were two tall people. One girl. One boy. The girl looked like someone the goth didn't want to deal with right now. _With my luck, she's probably mine_. She glanced at the boy. He wore the goofiest smile right now. It looked like he was smiling at a specific someone... "Hi Mike! I'm Zoey nice to meet you!"

"H-hai! I mean uh Mike! Yeah um... I'm Mike yeah, heh. Mike Mclain. Yeah. I like your flower..." _Ah, another love-struck idiot_, Gwen thought staring at her best friend's younger cousin capture the heart of yet another boy.

"Thanks. The primrose is my favorite flower!" Her giggle caused him to smile even wider, she noticed. "Well, we should probably get going. Right, Gwen."

"Yeah, right." Gwen finally turned her full attention toward the girl. "Um... it's Heather, right? Sorry I'm late my name's Gwen I'll be-"

"Yeah yeah. I already know. Sheesh. It's like a broken record here," she flipped her hair back and started walking towards the door. "Are you just going to stand there, or are we going to hurry up and get this over with Gweneth."

"It's-" Heather was already out the door. Gwen got an irritated look. "Ugh. Gwen. It's Gwen." She stomped off after her. The whole tour was quick and quiet. Except for the beeping noise of Heather's phone constantly going off. "Look I know this is a shitty tour but do you mind?"

"No, you can keep talking."

"Look I don't care who you are! But shut off your phone! You're acting like a real jerk right now!" Heather glared at her but she put her phone away. "Fine Weird Goth Girl. Whatever you say."

"Lets just get this over with." At the end of the tour, Gwen asked for questions. "Yeah, I do actually. Why didn't we just get one chaperone? Huh? And save the trouble of going through all this same bullshit. Hm?"

"That is a good question. I'll be sure to ask Courtney-"

"Also when you see her tell her to stay away from my brothers!"

"Oh-kay..."

"I'm serious. We don't need someone like her hanging around my family. Understood," she kept glaring at the goth. Her stormy gray eyes looked her up and down. "You too. Stay away."

"Don't worry after spending time with you I doubt your brothers would be any better."

"Good. Now goodbye Scary Goth Girl. I hope I never have to see your poorly moisturized skin again."

"Ditto to you Sasquatch," if looks could kill Heather's would've dropped Gwen dead if it wasn't Gwen. "What? You can throw trash but not take it. Wow, talk about being a poor sport."

"Watch yourself Freak. You really don't know who you're messing with."

"She's right you know," Gwen jumped back as the nicely dressed native boy with a book in his hand appeared at her side. "You really don't know who you're messing with."

"Oh did you finish with your psycho?"

"Actually I got the best one. Somewhat. You got the third Mclain. The snake."

"The snake?"

"Let me put it this way. She's like Alejandro minus the social skills... but she does have connections."

"Great. _**Total drama **_no thanks," she gave Noah a questioning look. "Who'd you get by the way?"

"Oh just a hot guitarist that likes to write songs from the heart," Gwen rolled her eyes. "What he's a dreamboat. If he wanted to make a song about me so he could get in my pants I wouldn't mind. Actually all the rich kids are better looking than us regulars. The McLains are no expectations."

"Wow Noah can you be any more snarky?"

"Why? That wasn't snarky enough for you."

She rolled her eyes. "I hope you get laid before the end of the year."

"Preach sister."

**Zoey**

"Wow we have a lot in common," Mike said with a toothy grin. "Be careful I just might marry you."

"I mean, I don't think that'd be the worst idea," they had finished the tour awhile ago. Now they were just enjoying each other's company at this point. This and their constant flirting. "Just give me a heads up so I can pick out my dress." They both snickered like two kids with a secret. "Oh by the way, if you don't mind, why'd you guys move so close to the end of the year?"

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Um... you don't know?"

"Am I suppose to?" Mike gave her a funny look. "What? I mean it's your life. How would I know, you know... or something." She was starting to get a strange feeling in her stomach. He placed a hand on her shoulder and it sent a jolt of electricity through her. He leaned in close to her.

"Thank you," his arms wrapped around her smaller frame. "No really. Thank you."

Her face lit up. "Um... No p-problem. Um... Mike are you okay?" The mood shifted from a playful tone to... this. "Mike umm the bells about to ring," he squeezed her some more. "Please just give me a second." She felt something wet hit her bare shoulder. "Okay. Come on. Lets scoot out of the light-"

"No. I... I like it here. In the light. With you."

**Alejandro**

"Here you go. I hope you have everything you need..."

"Yes, thank you beautiful-" The source raised her hand. "Save it Romeo. I already have someone, so your words don't sway me. Now my payment... "

"Yes here you go-" he held out four pictures in exchange for the papers. "Thanks again," he sent her a wink on his way out of the classroom. His eyes searched the paper. They widen at the found name... _Is it? No it couldn't be... right? _Walking while reading he didn't notice someone run into him.

"Ugh! Don't you have eyes?" He blinked and found himself lost in the girl's dark smoldering gray eyes. "Hello? Are you a mute?" She rolled her eyes and stood up. He followed. "Great you dropped my phone too!" Before she could get it, he snatched it. "Hey! Get your hands off my property!" She tried to reach for it but his hand instinctively held it out of her reach. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

_That voice... could it be?_ He lowered the phone to her. She quickly, without even touching him, took it. Her height on par with his she glared into his eyes. "Back off or you'll wish you had!"

He smirked. _Seems she doesn't remember, let's try to refresh her memory._ He leaned in with his charming facade. "My wish doesn't involve backing off."

"Ugh! Just leave me alone!"

"You're beautiful when you play hard to get." She growled like a madwoman. "I'm going." Walking away he couldn't help the laughter the erupted. _Ah this is going to be a fun year indeed!_

****Currently on a Total Drama marathon. I have more instore too! Hopefully its only four chapters long! Leave a review if you liked!****


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Im trying to update this story fast and quick introducing characters I like so they wont all be in here. If you make connections good for you. Otherwise... dont spoil it until the end! Also changes to shipping pairs might change so... Enjoy! (EXCEPT Courtney x Duncan!)**

**In the High School...**

**Zoey**

The redhead had finally departed from her, she decided, new friend._ Hopefully I can learn more about him later on_, she thought giggling to herself. It wasn't as awkward but it felt somewhat wrong to just leave him in the hallway. If she didn't know any better it kinda felt like he wanted her to stay with him.

"Zoey," the redhead jumped up at the familiar voice. "How'd it go? Did your junior have any questions."

"None that I couldn't handle Madam Courtney!"

"Are you sure about that?" Courtney looked her up and down. "Last time you were so sure you could handle setting up the Sadie's dance schedule..." the brunette leaned in. "And we all know how _that_ fiasco ended..." she flicked the flower on her head. "Right, Little _Flower_."

Zoey flinched. "I-I guess he did want to know if their were any gymnastics team..."

"See. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Courtney wrote something down on a sticky note and gave it to her. "There. So you don't forget this time. Oh and here." She also handed her a piece of paper. "That is the set date and time for the camp trip. Try finding more than one person to help out this time. Got it? Or do I have to write it down on your hand."

"No... but can you..."

"Use your words Little Fl-"

"That! Do not call me that! Ever!" That name sent a chill through her. It reminded her of the days where she was small, vulnerable, and alone. "It brings up bad memories."

"Bad memories? What do you mean? It was the nickname your Dad gave you-" Her body froze. "-But fine. I'll never call you that again. Ok. Now if you'll excuse me. The bell is about to ring for last period. Make sure you're not late. I can't have the future President setting a bad example."

While Courtney walked away. All Zoey could do was stand there. Frozen. '_My, my Little Flower.' _A dark voice whispered in her head. _'How you've grown...' _

_"Zoey!" _A faint voice brought her back. "Zoey snap out of it!" She blinked. "Zoey! Thank goodness. I thought you were dead!"

"Huh? Oh Cameron. W-what happened?" She looked around the hallways were empty once again. "That's what I wanted to ask you! Wait was it... _that_! Your-" her little friend looked around for the safety of the next words he was about to say. "Trigger?"

"I-I think so..." She looked down at her one and only true friend. He was a genius. Literally. A prodigy, but he choose to stay behind. For her. Because he was the only true friend she had. Ever since they met back during his freshmen year after being enclosed in a bubble after so long. The two lonely people befriended one another. Telling each their deepest secrets. Becoming the best friends they could be. She hugged him. "Thanks Cam."

"No problem Zoe-Gah!" He started to tremble. "There-Over there!"

"Cameron what is it?" She looked behind her and her worried expression turned into a confused one. "Oh that's Mike! Hes one of the new kids. Hey Mike. Are, are you okay?"

_**"Hey Zoey-"** _For some reason the Mike in front of her didn't look like the Mike from earlier. He looked... different. His hair was half pushed down, he now had dark shadows under his eye, and his voice had an eerie sound to it. He pointed at Cameron._** "What's that?"**_

"Well this _person _is named Cameron, one. And two he's my best friend." she saw him tense up. "Mike you're kinda being rude right now." She tried to help Cameron up but his hand grasped her wrist. He squeezed.

"_**Who needs friends when you have me,**_" she was going to interject but the sinister look on his face made the words stuck in her throat. His squeeze became stronger. Her creamy skin started to turned a darker shade... **_"Don't worry I won't leave a big bruise..."_** she swallowed. The next words killed her. _**"Daddy's Little Flower."**_

Her body was frozen she couldn't comprehend anything. Memories came flooding back to her. Everything was stopped. Yelling, arguing, the cold look in Mike's eyes. Darkness. Then she awoke in an ambulance. Courtney right next to her. For the first time Courtney had a look of concern on her face. Her cousin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey what happened. Your little weirdo friend got so scared he said he needed to go someplace where he felt safe. But I'm here."

The redhead wept into her arms. Unsure of why her heart felt completely destroyed.

**Trent**

The third oldest of the family was already late to his last class on his first day. _Oh man, how did I manage to get lost on the first day! To my only class! _He turned a corner and heard a shout. "Zoey!" That name sounds familiar. "Let her go!"

He stopped and saw a little guy pulling on some redhead's arm. _What the hell? _He was shocked to see her other arm being gripped by his brother. He was until he heard his brother's _other _voice. _**"Make me Little Boy."**_

_Shit! _He thought running towards his little brother. "MAL!" He shouted.

The sinister brother glanced back. **_"Hello Big Brother. Did you miss me?"_**

He laughed nervously. "Yeah Mal. I missed ya. You know who else misses you? Right?"

**_"Well Daddy always did favor me more than the rest of you. I mean that's something you already know though. Isn't that right Big Brother?"_**

"I don't know what you're talking about." He took a step back. His little brother's gaze was now shifted on him. Trent notice his hold on the Zoey girl loosen. He quickly made eye contact with the smaller teen. He seem to get the message. "Pl-please Mal. Dont do this! You know what it does to me..."

_**"Ah yes. Crazy little obsessive number 9!"**_ Mal was now stepping towards him, taking the attention from the red head who had yet to speak throughout the whole exchange. _**"Daddy loved to forget you little crazy boy..."** _He dropped her arm completely. The kid took her arm and sped off. _Good. Now to bring back my brother..._

Trent wore his fake sad face. "No. Please..." His little brother took another step closer. That's when Trent grabbed his head and slammed it against one of the lockers. A dent was formed. Ill try to apologize to the owner later. Fortunately his brother went out cold. "Sorry Mikey." He glanced around. _Well good thing the other kids are in class already, but m__an it's not even the end of the day yet_._ Shit._

"Whoa what the hell happened to him?" A guy in a red track suit on along with a broken arm. "Looks like he needs to go to the infirmary."

"Um-" _It isn't the best idea but I don't want Chef to come pick us up._ "Yeah. Hey I'm new to the school do you by any chance know where the nurses office is?

"Oh yeah come on I just came from there. It's over this way. "

Trent carried his little brother on his back and started to head towards the infirmary. Instead of a nurse they met with a pretty blonde. "Tyler did you already break your other arm? I just fixed it."

"No," the Tyler guy said defensively then pointed behind him. "But this guy needs help."

"Whoa!" She rushed towards Trent and helped with Mike. "Whoa what happen? Wait who are you guys?"

"New kids."

Her eyes widen. "Oh the new students! I'm so sorry! I should've known."

"Yeah our family name does get around alot..."

"What? Why?"

"Trent McLain..."

Both Bridgette and Tyler gave each other a confused look. "No dude. Im the vice president." On the inside Trent felt a bit giddy. That Noah kid was right when he said everybody here practically lived under a rock. "Sorry I couldn't make it for introductions I was too busy helping clumsy over here."

"Hey I'm not that clumsy! Who won the 5 meter relay for the school?

She rolled her eyes helping set Mike on a bed. "No offense Tyler but You tripped passing it on to Eva! She's the one who made up time for the event."

"Yeah but I made it before the other team didn't I?" As they argued. Trent looked down at his brother. _Damn how'd he change so soon?_ This was the fastest Mike had ever shifted to his evil form. _What or..._ His mind shifted to the redhead and little teen. _Who made him trigger to his other form._

"Oh by the way, sorry about your brother," she placed an ice pack on his bruised area. "It just looks like a nasty bump. Otherwise he looks a fine. Did you see what happened?"

"Actually I had accidentally charged into him too fast and he fell into the lockers."

She gave him a suspicious look. "Uh huh... Why exactly where you charging into him Mr McLain?"

"Um. I wanted to hug him. " Trent wasn't dumb but he was somewhat of a pretty boy. "I _really_ missed him." He gave one last nervous smile.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Alright since your new I'm going to let it slide but next time I want a real answer."

_I don't think you'd be able to handle that._ He thought but sighed in defeat. "Alright thanks Bridgette was it?"

"Yeah. No sweat. Now your more than happy to stay with him, but I am going to notify your parents-"

"No!" Trent grabbed her arm. "Please don't. I'll take care of him... You won't get in trouble. I promise just please... His voice was desperate. Don't call my Dad."

Her green eyes were wide. She hesitated before speaking. "It is school policy. I am the vice president. I am in charge of helping out in here..." It sounded like she was trying to debate with herself. "... But since I didn't get a chance to show you around I'll let it slide-" he smiled "- but-" his smile fell. "- you volunteer to help out with our prom this year."

"Sure," he sighed in relief. "Anything."

"Good. Because we need a band to play..." His eyes widen. "And I think I remember this big band that broke up two years ago the, what was it again? Mr. McLain -" she got an evil glint in her eye. "The Drama Sibs? The Drama Twins? What was it... Oh The Drama Brothers."

"I thought you didn't know who I was!"

"Yeah I didn't until I remembered a friend of mine mentioning one of her favorite bands. One of the guitarist named Trent McLain..."

"But they hate me!" _More__ like afraid and freaked out of me now..._ He thought dreading her you-owe-me look. "Fine. Just give me a week before hand. I need to convince them."

"Sure. Just remember prom is on three months from now. Here's a flyer."

"Fairy tale theme?"

"Yeah is there a problem?"

"It's so... Clique."

"Well I guess you better prepare some music to make it not so clique. Right?"

Her last statement was the end of that. Trent sat next to his brother debating with himself. Deciding on telling his family is something he really didn't want to do. _Chef will tell Dad. That's a definite no. Heather will use it as blackmail against him. The only other person is..._

He groaned. Every person in their family had flaws, but they were all able to look past them due to having nobody but each other. However everyone had their favorites. Trent got along best with his dorky little brother, since both were closest in age and somewhat likable personalities. While his older sister, despite her wicked intentions, was the one sibling he could count on to help him out of a jam unless it involved Mal. Chef was a loyal servant to his father but was somewhat of a motherly figure to them. In his own weird way. But again unless it involved Mal he'd just go straight to his Dad.

There was only one other person that loved his little brother as much as he did, but it was his least favorite sibling. The one that basically got people believing there was something wrong with him. He glanced down at his baby brother. _The things I do for family... _He dialed his number.

Taking a deep breath. He waited for the voice of his older brother. "What dweeb?"

"Look Duncan it's... It's Mal..."

There was a pause. "Where is he?"

"Hes at the school infirmary, but-"

"What the hell!? Wait ago dingus! Do you know who they contact first when something like this happens!"

"Listen I'll explain what happened just get over here. Please."

"Shit I'm on my way!" Minutes went by as the infirmary doors shot open. "What the hell happened!? Why'd you bring him here?"

"Well someone saw him, actually a few people saw him," his mind wandered back to the redhead Zoey girl and little nerd. "But one guy saw him knocked out in my arms so yeah. I had no other choice. Don't worry the school nurse is the vice president-"

"Oh great! Dude you know the vice president is second in command to the president right!?" He nodded. "So not only do we have the old man finding out but we got Miss UptightButt Great! I guess this relocation was for nothing!"

"Actually I kind of made a deal with Bridgette so..."

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Our vice president," another voice interrupted the bickering brothers. Trent was stupefied he completely forgot the jock in the track suit. The look on his face must have said it all. The guy sighed. "Yeah. A lot of people forget about me. It happens."

Trent would have laughed had it not been this stranger overhearing everything that happened. He glanced up at Duncan. He looked at the guy with a pissed off look. He stalked up to him and took out his blade. He held it to his throat. "You didn't hear anything. Alright! Do you hear me! Unless you want it to be the last thing you hear. Understand."

"Hear what?"

"Good," Duncan went to grab a chair and sat on the other side of Mal. "You better keep quiet jock!"

"Wait, Tyler was it? Why are you still here?"

"Huh oh well Bridgette didn't want to leave this place completely unsupervised. Besides she's pretty cool. Not like Courtney."

"Oh yeah what's up with Miss pole up her butt?" Trent rolled his eyes. _Great typical Duncan. Just another girl he's trying to get at. Actually... _Compared to the usual girls he goes after Courtney was exceptional. Body wise there was no argument there. Her looks reminded him of a babysitter they once had. Same brown skin and freckles, actually if he recalled she was Duncan's favorite well until she hung herself. Otherwise kinda of the same. But usually his type were more easy going girls. Not girls like the school president. "Is she pissed off at the world because nobody wants to fuck her?"

"Whoa you guys are new," me and Duncan raised eyebrows at each other. "No way bros she's dating be one of my best buds, Alejandro!"

"So?" Duncan asked fixing Mike's ice pack. "Who the hell is that?"

"He's like a golden prodigy. They're like a power couple."

"So Mr Perfect is dating Miss Uptight. Seems legit."

"Yeah but I know for sure Courtney is way stronger than him," Duncan smirked at that.

"No kidding. She has like gorilla strength."

I raised an eyebrow at Duncan. "How do you know?"

He shrugged. "She looks the type. But why is she so strong?"

"Well if you really want to know," Bridgette came back with a surf board in hand. "You should just ask her. She loves to talk about herself. Trust me."

"How do you know that Malibu?"

"Well she's one of my closest friends. And sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm your vice president Bridgette. I've been busy here," she nodded towards Tyler. "And it kinda sucks that nobody else at this school is medically trained. But about your brother don't worry. Your secret safe. Well-" she glanced at Tyler again. "-with me anyways. As long as Trent keeps his promise."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Duncan snorted. "You made him promise to write you a song."

"Actually," I rubbed the back of my head. "She made me promise to have The Drama Brothers play at prom."

Duncan smirked. "Well now I was wrong Malibu. Didn't think you had it in you."

She smirked. "Oh if you think that's bad one time me and my friend Gwen went to this horrible camp..." This was a different scene. _Usually nobody at our old schools would bother with us. But here they've never heard of us. We were non existent._ It brought a bit of hope in the lonely child's heart.

**Duncan**

The bad boy wasn't really one for making friends. The only people he considered friends were his baby brother, whichever person he was, his buddies from back home Geoff and Brody, and occasionally Chef their servant. Well it was fun to mess with him more than anything. Having any female friends was off the table due to his sister. But this place, he could get used to. Nobody here knew of the McLain family. Not even the student council. Actually the fact that Malibu wasn't the typical type of blonde like a certain airhead he knew made him feel some sort of relief.

"No way," he grinned as surfer girl smirked. "Really? Goody Goody did?"

"Oh yeah," Tyler said piping in. "That's why I voted for her. Alot of other kids did too because of that."

"Because of what?" The brother's heads snapped to his little brother. "Wha- Wait where's Zoey?"

The two older brothers gave each other a knowing look. _Zoey was the trigger, basically._

"Alright it's time to get going now. Yo Malibu don't worry I'll make sure the dweeb gets his little boyfriends back in in time for prom."

"Alright. Oh and everybody in here don't worry. I already talked to your teachers. You're all good. You too Tyler."

"Thanks Bridgette," all the boys said simultaneously. "Your welcome. Schools pretty much out so your pretty much free to go. Just make sure you attend classes tomorrow."

"Alright yo Trent help me with Mike," the two elder brothers helped Mike stand up and exited the infirmary. Out of the infirmary into the one place they knew nobody ever went to no matter what school. Plus everybody was already gone for the day so they sat their brother down on the emptiest table in the back of the library.

"Shit. Duncan Chef wants to know where are."

"Just tell him some kids started to crowd us so we started to walk home."

"Okay, what about Heather?"

"Tell her to suck it. She's a big girl. Besides if Heather doesn't leave she'll call Justin then part of your boyfriend's club is complete." His brother frowned. "What can't handle the nick names junior?"

"You're just jealous because my band actually made it." He wanted to shout to his face, _if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have made it! _But he stopped himself. He had made a promise and didn't want to say anything else he'd regret.

"Can you guys stop fighting, please." Mike was now able to stand as he shook his head. "You're making my headache worst than it already is. And are we in a library?"

"Calm down. Besides the librarian isn't even here. This place is empty. Only losers stay behind."

Trent wanted to interject but there was someone behind him that said it all. "Who are you string bean?"

"Oh please that bad boy persona is so a _Walk to Remember_. By the way, nice piercings you do them yourself?"

"Yeah," the pierced teen grabbed hold of the smaller teens lip threatening him with a needle. "Want one?"

"Duncan, dude chill," Trent mustered the courage to grab his wrist. "This is Noah, he works here..." The Noah guy looked bored with the threat as he rubbed his lip. "Yeah thanks for that. Anyways if you ever need a book I'm more than happy to help. I am the librarian here, also friends with the School President. In case you were wondering Mr CanIkeeplustingafteryouinfrontofeveryone so I'm told."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Yeah so," _I need a better comeback_. "Whatever." The punk teen ignored the wow faces of all three string beans around him. After Trent talked to his _boyfriend_ in private Duncan took his youngest brother to the side. "Hey look new school, new people, and nobody knows about us which is fuckn great but this Zoey-" Mike's cheeks turned red- "seems like another trigger for one of your personalities. Like Ana for Vito, Jasmine for Manitoba, Svetlana with..." He tried not to barf. _Our uncle... "_Jacques, and-"

"Okay Duncan. I get it, but I-_we_ can't help it. We don't choose who we fall for. You really dont know what's it's like to have someone to care about look at you like-like your somebody else! You don't know how many times we've lost somebody..." he was crushing Duncan's arm at this point. _Shit._

"Alright calm down..." _What the hell did we like to do when he got like this at school?_ He tried to think back. "Hey. Want to get into some trouble."

"Oh no your not going to get into trouble in this state." The noble goody-goody Trent stepped in.

"Thanks Noah but we'll take it from here. Come on you two. Chef and Heather are waiting in the car."5

"Trent. No. We are gonna go have some fun in this new place and you can either follow or leave, but you're not going to go blab. Got that come on Mal. Let's leave before this loser rats us out." Duncan and Mike walked away without noticing the speck of red shifting away behind a bookcase.

**Behind the bookcase...**

**Cameron**

The little teen tried to make sure none of these new students saw him moving. He was afraid of what would happen to him if he was found. Other than Noah who was aware of him and the only other two students that choose to stay after school in the holy place. He waited until the sound of this Trent disappeared from the library. He slowly calmed his breathing. _If this is the same Mike that was attacking Zoey earlier, then this must be a multiple personally disorder. Is my best friend being blamed for being a trigger. Unless... Well his aura scared me when I- Omg! I got it! I should tell her! For all the times not to have a cell phone!_

Little Cameron rushed out of the library, well as fast as he could, turning the corner unaware of a pair of secretive eyes following his movement.

**At the McLain Mansion**

**Heather**

_Ugh typical,_ Heather thought reading Trent's text, angrily she shut her phone. _Whatever. It's not like they haven't done this shit before._

Bored, angered, and completely annoyed she sat in her room alone. The ride with Chef wasn't the best thing, but neither was that strange Latino who kept trying to mess with her. She needed to blow off steam. She gave her brothers ex band member a text. She already finished her homework anyways. The only sibling that seem to attend their class. Luckily for her it was easy enough, one 600 word essay due by Monday.

Despite being as some would say, _a spoiled rotten good for nothing bitch from hell_, at least her school academics excelled. Out of the whole family she was above them intellectually. Trent wasn't a complete idiot only in his thinking process: aka girl wise. Mike was not all there. He was really fucked up. Then there's Duncan. Yeah that was a different case altogether.

She was currently getting ready for her so called boyfriend to come keep her company. She wore her baby blue nightgown that he said was quote, the color that reminded him of his favorite color, that just so happen to be his eye color. _Well good to know I'm just dating him because of his looks. Otherwise... _She shivered at her previous lovers. They had all been older than her. She didn't want someone her age. She liked older. They were experienced and better in bed because of it. And way easier to get.

It was in no way to make up for the undeserved attention she never received from her father. Nope. Not that.

The sudden opening of the door made her anger grow. A man with high cheekbones and dark brown skin opened the door. Showing off his perfectly pearly whites his voice was deep. "HEY there beautiful. I was just checking in with the agency. That's why I couldn't respond earlier. So how was school?"

She growled and used her finger to call him over.

"Wow pretty bad huh?" He chuckled taking off his shirt and placing it perfectly on the dresser next to him. "So you want me to start or-" She lifted her nightgown exposing her sweet spot. "-Alright then. No need to tell me twice."

That was fine and dandy. They fucked each other for the next three hours. Afterwards she walked to her balcony and opened the curtains taking a long drag of her cigarette she blew out into the dark night. A bad habit she inherited from her big brother.

"So do you want to-"

"Shut up," her voice was harsh, but better than earlier. "I'm bored now. You can leave. I might call you later. If I feel like it."

"Whatever you say beautiful," he picked up his clothes and stared to dress in front of her. Despite her nakedness she stared at him like he was naked. She honestly didn't give any fucks. "I'll be free this weekend. You know I have that big party coming up- " Here it comes. "-can you ask your dad to see that his people see me there?"

"Whatever hurry up before I forget to ask him."

"Thanks by the way you're awesome." She already knew what the men she dated wanted. Her name. Her father's name. They always did but it somehow made it easier to get what she wanted from them. Overall it was a win win scenario. Yet there were times where she did wonder what would've happened if she ended up like the rest of her real siblings. Her birth siblings. The ones that were sold.

She remembered them. The family that gave her up. Raised alongside fifteen others, cramped up in a too small apartment, her illegal parents selling them off for some "candy," but luckily they died before that could happen. She and a few other siblings were given up for adoption. However the family that had fostered her were different. A ghost of a smile graced her lips. The one time she felt safe was with them. The family that treated her like one of their own. _I wish I could see them again._

A knock dismissed her thoughts.

"What Chef?" She said going for a red robe. "Justin already left. Now what do you want?"

"Miss McLain," being Chef he opened the door. "You know. There are better boys out there. Better than the supermodel." She raised a brow. "Okay maybe not that much better but listen I do have a nephew attending your school. He's a senior too. And we'll I just wanted to know, if you'd be able to help him study."

She glared at him. The words seem to be stuck in the air. _Why?_

"His friend that tutors him is unavailable at the moment. Please it would only be one session. I am aware of your position academically. Please."

"I don't know. Im really busy with things I actually want to do."

"I have been the family butler-" _Dad's favorite toy _"-for the last 10 years. I know you have nothing going on."

Well not anymore, she thought bitterly to herself. "Well what about me huh? Does it look like I want to be with some servants nephew."

"Listen if you do this for me I'll try to persuade Mr McLain to pay for whatever crazy University you want to get into."

"What! As if you can persuade that man to do anything!" A glint in the servant's eye made her freeze. It was the same look that he wore when he became the only toy left. Making the others disappear. _Wait that means... _For the first time in a long while she felt something. Something that wasn't towards a negative emotion. More like something good. _Better find out where though, I could care less about his poor name._ "Fine. Where at?" The look never left the man's face. "Wait what the hell you cant-no! Absolutely not! I don't even like you being in here!"

"Well my nephew will be here tomorrow," And don't call pretty boy over, my nephew is too pure for that." With that the man left leaving Heather yet again alone.

**Hello! I needed to finish before O got back into writing so please leave me some feedback in the reviews because this story was very random. The ships are going to change so sorry... But I can't even tell who the final couples are. Well I can but I'm not telling you. Also WARNING this story might get dark real soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. SO I do have an organized POV from now on... Maybe. I'll be trying it in this order, these are the only POVs I'll have but the order might mix up from time to time. Maybe. If I need to get something from another point. **

_**ODD chapters: Girls**_

_**Courtney**_

_**Gwen **_

_**Heather**_

_**Zoey**_

_**EVEN Chapters: Boys**_

**_Trent_**

**_Duncan_**

**_Cameron_**

**_Alejandro_**

**And NO I will not do a Mike POV because I felt like Total Drama did that for us when they went inside his head constantly. So no. Maybe in an extra chapter but no. I'm trying to finish this story in six-ten chapters long. The pairing I am keeping is CourtneyxDucan, ZoeyxMike... The others are wild cards. ****Here's chapter 3... **

**At the Hospital**

**Courtney**

She was angry. Currently she was siting alongside her shaking cousin. From what Zoey said she only remembered seeing her nerdy little friend. However the brunette grew up with her cousin. She knew when she was lying.

"Zoey. Are you sure that's all you remember?" The redhead wore the smile. The one she gave whenever she was 'ok' with sharing her toys. "Don't worry Courtney. I'm okay. Really. Stop worrying. I'm already scared of what Auntie Ellody is gonna say-"

"Lucky for you Ellody can't make it," _Ugh, Mary..._ Courtney frowned as _that_ woman burst in. "Hello Zoey. Your aunt sends her regards. She is getting held up at a project. Also Courtney you may go ahead and head back. You have a curfew you need to make. No need to stick around."

The brunette admired her mother. She loved her for being able to uphold a six figure job and still have time for her and even Zoey. But Mary. Mary was another problem altogether. She hated her mother's assistant with a passion. She was pretty sure _she_ was the reason her father left.

"Courtney? Did I stutter. It's already 9:15, by the time you make it back it'll be-"

"Yes I know how to count **Mary**," Courtney said with a hint of venom in her voice. She got up and gave her cousin's shoulder a squeeze. "Bye Zoey. I'll be sure your classes excuse you and-" getting closer she whispered. "I promise I'll find out what happened not only from Cameron," then applied more pressure in a threatening voice whispered, "The _real_ person who did this." Courtney knew her cousin was weak against her promises, because Zoey's eyes went wide. "No! Wait! Mike didn't mean too-!" Zoey held a hand to her mouth as a smile graced Courtney's lips. _Bingo._

"Bye Zoey. Don't worry. I won't hurt him..." _Cameron I mean_.

She stormed out and took off in her car. Once at home she looked around the house finding it empty. She simply walked to the kitchen and took out a vitamin water. Grabbing her stack of papers from her bag (that was a brief case until Gwen kept poking fun at her) she managed to finish all of it with in an hour. She waited for her mother, but it was already midnight. She never came home after that hour. The brunette frowned and went upstairs to change and get into her PJs. She was at her desk. Glancing at the envelope next to a picture of her family. The one her father gave her before he was killed. She never got the nerve to open it.

"Ugh why is everything so fucked up!" She pulled out her phone and called her best friend.

"Hey Courtney. Nice to see you're still up."

"Yeah. Just finished that essay we were assigned..."

"Okay spill. What's up?"

"Well one of the new kids sent Zoey to the hospital..."

"Whoa! Is she okay?"

"Well I don't know. The Queen of Bitches sent me away."

"Oh you mean your mom's fuck buddy? Damn. That sucks. So why did you really call."

"Well Zoey's in the hospital! A-and Mom's bitchy assistant!"

"Uh huh, it's not because of your dad..."

Courtney hesitated. "No."

"Really?" the 'i don't believe you' in Gwen's voice just told Courtney that she wasn't buying it. "Well if your not going to tell me let me tell you. That new girl, Heather, is a total bitch. You so owe me for taking her around. She was threatening me not to come to her brothers. Really? Full of yourself much?"

_Duncan!_ "Ugh tell me about it. Her brother, the oldest one, was horrible! He groped me AND attempted to hit on me! And not in that order! Not only that he had piercings all over his face! His hair is dyed green! Green of all colors! And then his style ugh as if! He looks like a wannabe bad boy from some stupid Wattpad story! Let's not forget his stupid clown shoes! Oh and he has the ugliest uni-brow. Let's not forget the worst thing of all his stupid self righteous attitude! And-"

"Wow for hating someone this much you sure do have a lot to say about him."

"N-no! That's not it! He's just so... So...!" She got up to flop down on her bed in frustration. "I don't know. He just pisses me off. Anyways, don't worry. I'll pay you back. But have you spoken to Cameron recently?"

"Not really," Aside from Zoey, Gwen managed to befriend the little dweeb as well, said he wasn't so bad. And an actual sweet guy or something along that line. "Why? Does he know why Zoey's in the hospital. I really doubt he did it. I mean I see him struggling with three text books half the time. You think he put her in the hospital?"

"No, I guess one of the new kids did, but from what I pieced together Cameron must've saw everything and from what Zoey was hiding Mike was involved... Hey want to be mystery solvers again. Like in the old days..."

"When we were in middle school? Please we weren't that good. We couldn't even solve Bridgette or Zoey's case."

"Come on. I need to make whoever did this pay. For Zoey."

It was quiet before she heard a heavy sigh. "Fine as long as you promise not to get into a fight because you need to blow off some steam. Like seriously dude. You have a boyfriend for those sort of things."

"Oh calm down our sex life isn't horrible-"

"Okay I love you and all but no. Nope. Goodnight." The line went dead.

_Virgin_. Courtney ended up going to sleep with nobody else to wish her goodnight.

**Next day at School**

**Gwen**

The punk goth chick entered her first class hoping she wouldn't see the bratty new girl.

"Hey!" She spots the only other tolerable person at the school. "So did you get a chance to meet them?"

"Them who?" Gwen asked seated towards the back while her friend casually sat in front of her spinning her chair to talk about the only gossip at the school.

"You know the beautiful new kids," the blonde fluttered her green eyes. "I got to meet the brothers. They're pretty cool. Well one was kinda of knocked out, but pretty chill. Plus I think one of them is falling hard for Courtney."

Gwen snorted. "Bridgette you think Courtney's going to break up with Mr Perfect for some random boy?"

Bridgette shrugged. "I don't know. Did you ever think you'd be crushing on Justin from the Total Drama Brothers?"

Despite her harsh exterior she easily got embarrassed when it came to boys. Especially forbidden crushes. "Bridgette! Not so loud."

"Calm down. It's not like Sierra's here. Besides Justin is pretty hot, and speaking of the Total Drama Brothers..." A cocky smirk graced her lips. "Guess who got them to play for the dance."

"Bridgette this isn't funny."

"I'm not joking."

Despite being a hardcore punk goth, even Gwen would drool at the thought of a shirtless supermodel. "Okay. If I get to meet him in person, I'll so owe you."

"Alright your on." They shook on it. "So who are you going to the prom with?"

"I don't know. Do you want to go with me?"

"Well geez thanks for thinking I didn't have anybody."

"But you don't."

"Well no but I did have a boyfriend before you or Courtney!" Gwen raised a brow. "Well I mean a serious one. But I might ask one of the new kids."

"Why?"

"They seem pretty cool. And they're not that bad around the eyes."

"Thanks Malibu," a deep voice made us turn around. _Oh this must be the guy Courtney complained about last night, _she thought back to her best friend complaints about a specific new students. One that put Zoey in the hospital and the other that tried to make a move on her. _Well he tried._ An all-knowing grin graced her blue colored lips_. __He__** so** got his ass kicked. _"What are you smiling at pasty? Like what you see?"

"Don't worry. Boys that get beat up by girls are so not my forte."

The look of shock on his face was priceless. Before he could comment the bell rang. Our teacher entered. He sat down next to Bridgette. No doubt she'd make friends with everybody that came here. This school couldn't have a better dynamic. The pristine nag and the chill surfer girl.

Class dragged on. She made a mental note not to interact with anybody related to the bitchy girl from yesterday. _Besides he gives off a whole asshole vibe. Then again he does kinda of seem like Court's type..._ An image of her best friend's Latin lover popped into her head. _Well at least Alejandro isn't bad around the eyes. _

The bell rang for second. She took her time. Bridgette was preoccupied with the troublemaker, but she didn't stay long enough to care. Her next class was her favorite. Something none of her close friends got to see her in. Not that she minded. She sat in the corner near the widow. Mainly to avoid being talked to besides everybody else was partnered with either their lover or best friend. But as luck had it the delinquent took this class too. _Great_. Being the person she was she ignored him and flipped through her journal. That was until a hand landed on her cover.

"Hey Pasty,"_ Great, _she looked up to see an irritated face._ Oh this ought to be good._ "How did you know about... that."

"I'm sorry about what exactly?" He glared like it was suppose to scare her. "Oh! The part about you getting beat up by a girl. Yeah. Rumors fly around this small school. Especially when you act like an asshole to my best friend."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please, she has a stick so far up her butt I was surprised she was able to feel my hand. Besides a monster like that should worry about walking around a school full of hormonal teens looking like that."

"Wow. How hard did she throw you?" The bell rang. Unfortunately the rest of the seats were taken so she rolled her own eyes and scooted over. "You really do have a thing for her huh."

"No..." He hesitated but sat down. "She's just really hot."

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. She has that affect on assholes. You included," she swatted his hand away from her journal. He frowned again then the teacher came in. The goth knew the routine. She got out her earbuds and opened her journal. She glanced as the guy next to her tapped her desk. She sighed. "This class is an art class. The only assignment you have to do is pick out a subject and present it towards the end. That's it. Not that challenging."

"Yeah I know it's an art class, I just have been to class in awhile," The goth stopped and raised a brow. He took out his pencil and started to scribble on his paper. "Let's just say I've been locked up for a while."

She was quiet for a moment. "Then why do you do your project on the system from the inside-" she glanced down at his scribbles. "You can use those scribbles to represent the feeling of being enclosed in there. How you slowly start to lose it after being surrounded by those kinda people, then lose yourself..."

She glanced out the corner of her eye and caught his surprised expression. "You too."

"Yeah," she hesitated. It was somewhat comfortable to talk to someone with a similar experience. "Yeah, but only for a month. During summer so I didn't really miss any school." The rest of class they shared their story. Duncan, to Gwen's surprise, wasn't a complete asshole. Well he was. But he was someone that she found to be similar not only in their experiences but their taste in movies and music. The noises of the other students leaving made her realize class ended.

"By the way what's up with your sister," the goth decided to head to the vending machine. Duncan followed her. "Oh so you've met my bitchy sister."

"Oh no. I had to_ endure_ your sister because the school president didn't have anyone else. I mean-" She got a snickers. "No offense but like I've never met anyone as horribly spoiled. Until I met your sister. She takes being a bitch to a whole new level."

"Yup. That's my baby sister," Gwen raised a brow as she started to chew her snickers. "By the way how old are you?"

"How old do you want me to be?" he sent her a wink and she rolled her eyes. "Relax. I'm 19. Heather and my dweeb of a brother are 17. Then the baby is 16."

"My brother is 14 and let me tell you he's more of a gross teenager than a baby."

"Yeah, well can't say-"

"Hey! Mohawk!" Gwen recognized one of the most annoying jocks in her school as he pointed to Duncan. "I know what you did to my car!"

"Oh shit!" Duncan sped off with Lightning chasing after him. Gwen shrugged eating her snickers bar while heading to her next class.

**Heather**

_Ugh_, Heather groaned. Throughout all her advanced classes she noticed the people in them. That and that she didn't have to deal with them. One of them was that jerk that swiped her phone yesterday. Another was preppy Miss School President. Some blonde surfer girl. A crazy tall purple haired freak. A muscle head. A quiet redhead. And some weird purple haired guy._ This school is full of weirdos. _Thankfully none of them tried to speak to her. Mainly due because none of them knew of her family name. It almost made her smile. Almost.

She entered her second to last class. It was in an auditorium. The performing arts class.** [YES IT'S A CLASS]** From what she heard the biggest class that held the most students. This is also where they held their pep rallies. This particular class somewhat surprised her. Especially the weird students attending. One in particular was her baby brother.

She ignored him when he walked over towards her. "Hey Heather. I can't believe we have a class together! Funny. Heh. Right?"

"Look Mikey don't talk to me at school. I don't want to be involved with any of your crazy antics. Unlike you I plan to leave all of you once I graduate." _The sooner the better._

"Oh, okay," he slumped his shoulders. Making his puppy dog face at her. Like when they were younger. The one he knew, despite her hatred of being involved with him, made her give in. Every. Time. "I'll just-"

"Ugh you're so annoying," crossing her arms she sat down and patted the empty seat next to her. "Only this one time. You can sit next to me. This one time."

"Roger that Sis- I mean Heather. Heh..." He sat down in silence looking at his hands. "So..." _Oh great. He's trying to start a conversation now_. "Have you made any friends?" She glared at him. "Right... I think I made a friend. He's not in any of my classes. But his name's Brick. He's wants to join the military. And this girl-"

She held up a hand. "No, no. I don't care. Just shut up and wait for the teacher."

Before he could speak someone appeared in front of them. "Hi Heather how's it going," Heather rolled her eyes as the school president finally decided to speak to her. "Would you mind if I talked to your brother for a moment."

For some reason the way Courtney was narrowing her eyes at her brother made him even more squeamish. Heather glared. _If anybody fucks was her siblings it's going to be her._ "Is that why you finally decided to come talk to me."

"Huh," the student president seem to blink back into focus. "What do you mean?"

"Oh please don't play that Miss Perfect act. We've had all our classes together this whole time. Yet you suddenly want to speak to _my brother. Alone._ Hah," She stood up. "My answer is no," then with a perfectly manicured finger she stabbed at the brunette, "Next time you want to try to threaten any of my brothers, think twice because I promise you I can make your life a living hell." She snapped and Mike stood up. "So if you don't mind we are going closer to see the instructor since your fat ass is blocking our view."

With her brother following behind her, her dancer feet made her walk look like a ballet all on her own. One that she knew could put anybody to shame.

"Well a-at least I have an ass!" Courtney shouted.

"That's what all cows say," Mike chuckled at his sister's comeback. "By the way Mikey."

"Yeah, Heather?"

"If anyone tries to mess with you especially Courtney let me take care of it," she hesitated, "And you can call me Sissy. But only when we're alone."

"Really," his face lit up. "Okay Sissy!" Her brother's eyes lit up with excitement. "By the way isn't it great that nobody knows us here."

"Yeah," she finally found a seat closer up to the instructor, yet isolated from the rest. "Great."

When the class ended she exited with her brother. "So are you going to dance or model?"

"Ballet obviously, but I need to find a compatible partner to be able to lift me."

"What about me?"

She scoffed. "Yeah right. You're more of the type to be lifted."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about..._that_."

She sighed. She remembered why he was the least favorite sibling. "Yes _that," _she groaned. "If you weren't so messed up there you'd probably be the perfect brother," Heather glanced at him. He looked like he wanted to cry. She rolled her eyes. "Grow up. You're fucked up deal with it." She whipped her head around and headed another direction. "See you later Mikey."

"Wait! Miss McLain!" Heather froze when she heard her last name. She nearly fell when a big arm wrapped around her waist. "Whoa sorry," She nearly snapped when she turned around to face the person responsible. However she stopped when her face met with a huge chest. She looked up and saw a giant. "Sorry for running into you. I'm DJ. Chef's nephew. I thought I'd say hi before I go over later. Besides I think this is the only class we have together."

_Oh great,_ she thought disgustingly. _He's nice._ "Yeah. Right...Wait- The performing arts class?"

"Yeah. Actually do ribbon dancing, my Momma loves it when I dance for her." _Interesting... _she thought looking him up and down. _Now **he** can lift me. _"Hey DJ do you got a partner for the final project?"

"Huh no. Why Miss McLain?"

She held up a hand. "Call me Heather."

**At the Hospital**

**Zoey**

"Thanks for staying with me Cameron. I would've died of boredom without you."

"No problem Zoey. You're my best friend! Besides when I was having a hard time coming out of my bubble you were there for me." They both giggled at the memories they shared. "So Zoey... who was that guy yesterday? The Mike guy."

The redhead shivered at the memory. Despite what she saw, she knew that wasn't the boy she gave a tour to. Mike was warm. The guy from yesterday wasn't. "That wasn't Mike. Mike wouldn't do that to me." _He sounded like Mike, but didn't at the same time... _"Listen Cam. You have to help him."

"What!? No way! I love you Zoey, but you want me to help the person that put you in here? Why?"

She gripped her blanket. "I don't know. But Cam," she squeezed his hand. "I think... he needs help."

"But, but he's crazy! He attacked you! Mentally AND physically! And just think of what he'll do to me!"

"Cameron," she looked at at him. Hoping he could see the desperation in her plead. "There's something wrong... Please Cam. You're the smartest person I know. Please help him."

There was a moment of silence before she felt a squeeze back. "Alright Zoey. For you. I'll try my best."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you Cam."

"That's what best friends are for."

When Cameron left the nurse informed her that she'd be there for another two days. They knew of her problem. Like Cam did. She needed to stay. Longer. Alone in the room. She wouldn't have minded if she had her knitting needles. And some yarn. "Oh if only I had some yarn..."

"I hope you don't mind I brought blue," she popped up at the sound of her aunt's Ellody's voice. "Sorry I just got off of work. It was another overniter. Whoopee."

"Auntie!" Zoey opened her arms wide enough for her auntie's hug. "It's okay. Besides everyone here is really nice. And Cameron got the okay to skip since he's ahead in every class- minus PE."

Ellody smiled. It was amazing how different she was from Courtney. They obviously looked alike, but her daughter must've taken after her father in personality. She loved her cousin but there was no way the warmest woman in the world gave birth to someone as harsh as her cousin.

"Thank you Auntie," Zoey loved her aunt. She admired her strength for being a single mother raising two girls. It seem like she was her own hero. "I'm sorry for getting sick... again."

"Oh sweetheart. No, no, no. Don't think like that. You have problems. Who doesn't? Don't ever be sorry for something you couldn't control okay?"

Tears swelled in her eyes. The redhead felt loved. Something she wasn't able to feel as a child. "Okay. Thank you auntie."

Her aunt continued to talk to her till visiting hours were nearly over. Zoey waited for everyone else to sleep before she tiptoed out to the roof. As strange as it was there was a section of the rooftop hospital that hid an abandon garden house. One Zoey discovered before they closed it. She climbed the house carefully to where she was able to lay on the roof. Staring up at the stars she closed her eyes and wished for someone to free her of this curse.

**Thanks next will be the boy's POV! **


End file.
